Linkle
Linkle (リンクル, Rinkuru) is an original character who appears in Hyrule Warriors Legends. Role in Game Linkle has lived a normal life in a small Cucco raising village. Her grandmother told her stories of the Hero of Legend and how they are always reincarnated in dire times. Believing that she is the reincarnation of The Hero, Linkle makes a tunic based on the Hero of Legend for herself. She cherishes her compass pendant, a family treasure given to her by her grandmother. When she hears that Hyrule Castle is in danger, she believes her destiny is calling and departs. She takes the wrong path leading to the castle and has her own adventure while she is lost. Character Information Development Her concept was made during the development of Hyrule Warriors. She was originally conceived to be Link's younger sister, but the idea was scrapped due to Eiji Aonuma not wanting her inclusion to conflict with Wind Waker Link's sister Aryll. After the game's release, sketches of her concept were included in the boxed editions' visual databook and she escalated into popularity within a portion of the Zelda fandom. Despite being incomplete at the time, she was one of the popularly requested characters in the open call for playable candidates posted onto the game's Twitter. When re-pitched to Aonuma with a revised backstory, he approved her. Linkle's finished development aims to please her fans. Former Nintendo localizer Chris Pranger stated on his Twitter that Linkle was the last character he wrote for before leaving Nintendo. He expressed excitement for her debut, adding that he liked writing for her more than he did Lana. Personality Linkle has never-ending optimism and is altruistic. While she can be naive and over-enthusiastic, she would never turn a blind eye to someone in trouble. Quotes *"Who are you? And WHAT are you wearing? Have you no sense of style?! Ugh!" :"But... these clothes are really important to me. And... the sight of your hair makes me laugh!" ::~~Ghirahim and Linkle; Hyrule Warriors Legends Gameplay Crossbows :X': When Linkle has any arrow meter, she will go into a stance similar to the archery system from earlier ''Warriors titles, and moves around while shooting arrows in rapid-fire straight in front of her, until her meter depletes. The player can control her movements with the control stick. If the meter is empty, she will either strike a pose while singing the treasure chest fanfare and remove her hood, or she will look at her compass and put her hood back on. :'''Y, X': Linkle does a flip kick while jumping, then fires arrows below her, then around herself while airborne, then fires a bomb in front of her after she lands. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Linkle does a fiery spin kick while moving forward. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Linkle jumps into the air and comes down with a sliding kick. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Linkle launches bombs in four directions around her. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Linkle runs forward while shooting arrows and bombs, then jumps and does a spinning fire kick. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y': :'A: Linkle fires her arrows forward, then at her two sides, then fires a crouching shot in front of her, fires arrows while spinning, then detonates an explosion. :Focus Spirit + A': Linkle fires a large bomb into the air, then kicks it to make it go off. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Linkle spins on one of her crossbows, then spin kicks rapidly until she causes a fiery explosion. :Weak Point Smash: Linkle's crossbows charge up with red and green energy at their tips, then fires several shots at the enemy. She then does an uppercut kick to launch the target away. Weapons Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Heart Locations Heart Pieces= |-|Heart Containers= Gallery Images= Linkle Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite Linkle Concept (HWL).png|Polished concept Linkle Alternate Costume (HWL).png|Aryll re-color costume |-|Videos= リンクル プレイムービー 『ゼルダ無双 ハイラルオールスターズ』|Crossbows play demo External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters